1. Field
The following description relates to network management and service technology, and more particularly, to packet processing technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depending on network conditions, packet loss may occur regardless of a user's intention. The packet loss requires packet retransmission, leading to the generation of a duplicate acknowledgement (ACK) packet. Such unnecessary traffic can overload the network.